Educate Me
by JessicaHenry3
Summary: This story is Mainly a Dramione, but Hermione is paired with other character. This is in their sixth year all of these characters (except for the adults are in the same year at school) Cedric Diggory did not die, yes Voldemort exists, no The Malfoy's are not Death Eaters, neither is Theodore Nott, or Blaise Zabini.


.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my first time ever trying to do a fan fiction story so please don't hate (: I like this story and I hope all of you like it too… all of these characters (except for the adults are in the same year at school) Cedric Diggory did not die, yes Voldemort exists, no The Malfoy's are not Death Eater, neither is Theodore Nott, or Blaise Zabini, and yes Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are involve with Voldemort.

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SEXUALE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters J.K. Rowling does.**

So far my day has sucked… But luckily for me it's my last class of the day, and it is my favorite class, Potions with Professor Snape. I have had a bit of a crush on him, but I would never admit that to anyone.

I walked into the room and all the boys in the room turned to stare at me as I walked to my seat. I took my seat next to my potions partner. My partner was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hey babe, how was Charms class?" He asked me casually. We have been together for the past four and a half years. The past four and a half years have been ruff, Harry and Ron took a while to get use to the fact that we are not going to break up, and the Slytherins continuously make rude threats and comments towards me. They keep calling me a Mudblood, but I don't mind it though as long as Drake, Ron, and Harry are on by my side I'll be alright.

"Hey baby, Charms was okay, but really boring..." I said "How was Herbology?"

"Oh same old, same old… I new pretty much everything we were learning about." He said laughing. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay class today we will be making the Draught of Living Death. Who can tell me what this potion does?" Asked Professor Snape. Draco and my hands instantly went up.

"Mr. Malfoy?" he says

"The Draught of Living Death brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely." He said smirking at me. I playfully hit his arm, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. 5 points to Slytherin." The professor said smirking at me. He may be my favorite teacher but man can he be an ass. "Okay now everyone get your supplies. Once you done get small vial full and put your name and your partners name on it and bring it up to my desk." He said as he went and sat down behind his desk.

Drake and I got our supplies and laid them out on our table. "Um... Okay it says here we cut up the Sopophorous bean. Next, pour in 250 . of water and add 5 oz. of African sea salt to the beaker. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now. Leave the water and salt to rest for five minutes."

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

"Slowly pour all the water into the cauldron. With your left hand use the graduated cylinder to obtain 40 . of essence of wormwood. With your right hand hold the cauldron at a slight angle and pour ten drops (20 .) of essence of wormwood. Now, with your left hand hold the cauldron at a slightly different angle and pour another ten drops of wormwood essence. Next, chop three Valerian roots into small squared pieces. After cutting place it in a beaker with water. Leave it to settle for five minutes."

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

"Your potion should now be resembling a smooth blackcurrant-colored liquid. Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron. Then, add seven drops of the reduced liquid from a clean beaker. Stir the potion ten times clockwise; your potion should now be turning a light shade of lilac. Now, with your right hand stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turns as clear as water; every stir should take approximately two and a half seconds. Okay now, slowly put in seven square pieces of Valerian root and Stir the potion ten times counterclockwise. Add one hundred and fifty . of powdered root of Asphodel. Carefully, Hold the cauldron with your right hand; with your left hand gently stir the potion ten times counterclockwise and eight times clockwise. Now leave the potion to settle for two and a half minutes."

_TWO AND A HALF MINUTES LATER_

"Add one small piece of Valerian root. Your potion should turn to a pale pink color; the preparation is now complete." As I said each step Drake did them. We carefully put some of the potion in a small vial and labeled it with our names. I took it up to the Professors desk and I went back to my seat. Drake and I talked for a while before the bell rang.

Excuse me class could "Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, Mr. Boot, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Zabini please stay after class. We nodded and the rest of the students left the room.

_'Oh no! What did I do wrong? I never do anything wrong..._' I thought to myself. I was to busy worrying that I didn't notice Professor Snape use Colloportus Charm on the door, and a Silencing Charm on the room. I looked around the room and saw each one of them staring at me, their eyes filled with lust. I studied each boy.

I first studied Terry Boot is a Ravenclaw in my year, he has light brown hair and sexy dark blue eyes that twinkle like the night sky. He is about 5' 8" and really cute.

I then looked at Neville Longbottom, he is a Gryffindor in my year, and he has brown hair and brown eyes. He is 5' 9" and even cuter then Terry. Neville really grew up over the past 7 years.

I next looked at Cedric Diggory he was, wow! I have no words to describe him. He has brown hair, grey eyes, and light, but not pale, skin. He was simple gorgeous. He is 5'9" like Neville.

Then there is Blaise Zabini he is certainly a mystery, I don't know much about him, but he is a sweetheart. Most Slytheriens, except for a few, are cold and heartless. He has dark skin, brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He is 5'11" and very scrawny, but not in a bad way.

Then there is Draco Malfoy. My wonderful boyfriend, he spoils me way to much no matter how many times I tell him not to. He has platinum blonde hair, mesmerizing grey eyes, and pale white skin, but his paleness isn't the kind of sick looking pale, but the sexy kind of pale. He is a heart stopping kind of guy, and I love him for it.

Draco notices that I'm staring at him and he raises an eyebrow. I blush and look away. He moves closer to me, so close that his front side was pushing into my backside. I can feel how hard he is and I blush even deeper.

He leans down and whispers "you know I love it when you blush… It turns me on." I blush even more, if it's even possible.

"Stop it your making me blush more" I whimper.

He chuckles, "good..." he says. I roll my eyes and step away from him slightly. Just then Professor Snape starts speaking.

"Do you guys know why I asked you to stay after class?" he asks. I shake my head and say 'no,' but the boys nod their head saying 'yes'. I look at them all looking puzzled. "Come with us Miss. Granger." Professor Snape says pulling a book out of his pocket. "Okay everyone please Hold onto this portkey and we will be taken to our destination" he said. We all grabbed a hold of it and in seconds we were in a different place.


End file.
